


Day 3 Injured

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Marichat May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: Marinette gets hurt, Chat panicsEdited





	Day 3 Injured

“Ow!” Marinette’s clearly pained voice cried out from the other side of the room. To which Chat immediately leaped out of his resting place on the chaise to check on his friend.

“Princess!” Chat scrambled over to the desk on the other side of the room, where the said girl was completing a sewing project. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Marinette whimpered out while wiping blood off her finger with a paper towel. “Just a paper cut.”

Immediately grasping her hand to asses the damage, Chat panicked at the sight of the still trickling blood “You’re injured!”

“Chat,” Marinette insisted, attempting to release her hand from Chat’s hold. “I am fine!”

Chat Noir ignored her efforts and refused to let go. “Where is your first aid kit?” He questioned instead.

“I don’t need it.” Marinette protested, tugging on his grip again.

Chat Noir pulled back, unwilling to let it go “Where is it?”

Marinette shook her head, realizing Chat wasn’t going to let this go until he was satisfied. “In the bottom cupboard of the bathroom,” Finally admitting with a sigh.

With a sharp and insistent, “Do not move,” Chat scurried through the door and into the hallway, assumingly to the bathroom to gather the medical supplies. 

Turning her attention back to her task at hand, Marinette giggled at her friends pure ridiculousness. 

A few minutes later Chat tumbled into the room, first aid kit in hand. 

He hurried over to Marinette and again grasped her hand, wiping the area with disinfectant pad from the kit. “Chat,” Marinette demanded in retaliation “I don’t need this-”

Chat pulled her hand closer to him, finishing his first step and then wrapping a bandage around the wound. “You need to be more careful” He then chastised, finishing his task with a kiss to her bandaged finger, then returning to his original place on the chaise 

Marinette watched him then immediately turned her gaze back to the desk in front of her, hoping he would not notice the blush now covering her cheeks.


End file.
